


Whisper

by EllieMurasaki



Series: Take Me For What I Am [64]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Community: 100_women, Episode: s04e04 Metamorphosis, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-17
Updated: 2011-01-17
Packaged: 2017-10-14 20:27:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 47
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMurasaki/pseuds/EllieMurasaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michelle at the Planned Parenthood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whisper

"I'm so scared," Michelle confessed. She couldn't speak above a whisper. "I can't do this. I can't _do_ this."

"That's why we're here," said hi-my-name-is-Evelyn reassuringly. "To help you figure out what course of action is best for you, whether it's continuing the pregnancy or ending it."


End file.
